With respect to a pneumatic tire, a pneumatic tire is known that is provided with a cylindrical annular structure, a rubber layer adjacent to the annular structure, and a carcass portion adjacent to the annular structure, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-006452A and 2013-001193A, for example.
For example, when a gas space, such as entrapped air, is generated between the annular structure and the rubber layer, there is a possibility that poor bonding may occur between the annular structure and the rubber layer. Further, when the gas space is generated between the annular structure and the carcass portion, there is a possibility that poor bonding may occur between the annular structure and the carcass portion. As a result, there is a possibility that performance of the pneumatic tire may deteriorate.